Matt's fear
by angelrulez
Summary: something happens to Matt which changes his life forever


1 Matt's Fear  
  
2 {7th heaven}  
  
3  
  
4  
  
5  
  
6 This takes place when Matt is 17, Mary; 15, Lucy: 14, Simon: 10 and Ruthie: 5  
  
7 Something happens to Matt while he is at grocery Store that Changes his life forever!  
  
8  
  
One nice day Matt! Annie called Matt came downstairs still wearing his pajamas and sleepy Mom! I was sleeping! I am sorry Matt! I didn't know you'd be sleeping at noon! I went to bed late last night, oh ok, sorry! It's ok! What did you want? I want to run errands for me, you dad is at church, Lucy, Simon& Ruthie are away for the summer! What about Mary? She is babysitting, she is? Yea since 8:00a.m! Who is she babysitting? She is babysitting 3 yr old Beverley and a 1 yr old Cameron  
  
Oh ok! Sure write down what you want I'll be right down! Okay! That time phone rang hello? Annie said oh Eric how are you sweetie? I am fine sweetheart! I woke up matt! Why?? He asked I didn't he'll be sleeping at noon! Both of them laughed, when will you be home? 2:00p.m he said oh ok see you then! Bye love you love you too bye! Annie hangs up. 10 min later Matt came downstairs hey sweetie! Hi mom! Can I eat something before I go? I am really hungry! Of course! 20 min later he was done it was 12:40p.m now. Ok mom he said! I am going ok sweetheart see ya later1 bye! Bye! He got in his car a, as he drove he listened to music he was singing to it! When he got to grocery store he got everything he wanted he paid for it and was about to leave when a robber came in everyone freeze! He said Matt froze one man moved closer nobody move! He grabbed Matt and pointed Gun to his head if anyone comes closer the boy dies! And if anyone says something he dies! He took Matt with him and came to register give me all your money now! He said still pointed gun to Matt's head, matt had tears in his eyes and he was really scared also he was shaking. Guetly someone called 911 the robber didn't notice! 3 min later the police arrived you are under arrest! Let the boy go! No! If anyone moves I'll shoot him! So now Matt was hostage it was about 1:05p.m but police sneaked behind robber and took away the gun let him go! He did but Matt flew Breaking Window with his arm screaming in pain, they took him to hospital and took all glass out and let him go home, Matt came in his car with groceries in fear he burst out crying and he cried for a while. Meanwhile Annie in the house it was 1:20 p.m I wonder what taking Matt so long when doorbell rang Annie opened and saw Mary hey Mary! How was babysitting? Good I had allot of fun! But tired why don't you go rest? I will I am going go to take a nap! Ok honey! Where's Matt? Oh he is doing errands for me! Meanwhile Matt is halfway home but he is still scared and shaking a little, I go to stop shaking or mom will know something is wrong and I don't want her to know what happened or she'll be worried! He said and tears appeared on his eyes he was on driveway he wiped them away ok matt whatever you do stay calm! He said to himself he came into front door hey Matt what took so long? Annie asked oh I couldn't find something! Oh ok! She took groceries thanks! No problem! He said going upstairs it was 1:35 p.m now he went into his bedroom and turned on television and he cried softly and then he fell asleep. At 2:00p.m Eric came home Annie greeted him hey baby! How was your day? Ok but tired let's go into living room and watch some TV ok sure! 20 min later Mary woke up and she went into Matt's room and saw him sleeping and TV on she turned off TV and kissed matt in a head and left. Than night Matt was having a bad dream no! Leave me alone! Go away! Please don't hurt me no! He woke up screamining, Mary heard it and came in Matt's room and saw Matt sitting on bed and crying Matt did you have a bad dream? He nobeded crying it's ok it was only a dream! She sat next to him holding him in her arms he cried in her arms it's ok1 everything will be fine! She let him cry! Meanwhile did I just hear one of our kids screaming or was I dreaming? Annie asked I don't know! Next morning Eric came in matt's room and saw Matt and Mary sleeping together Annie was with I guess you did hear someone screaming and it was Matt! But Matt hardly has bad dreams! He's 17! So? Eric said I guess he had a bad dream last night! Let's go downstairs and let them sleep its only 6:30 am! We should let them sleep more during summer vacation! No waking them up! He said looking at Annie and closing door, I didn't know he was sleeping! Ok I believe you! They went downstairs. At 10:30a.m Mary woke up and went to take a shower and came downstairs Good morning Mary! Annie and Eric said hi mom! Dad! 10 min later Matt came downstairs hello matt! Mary, Eric and Annie said Hey mom! Dad! Sis! At breakfast matt was too quiet! Matt are you okay? Eric asked yeah I am fine! Why? You are too quiet! Yeah I am fine really! Are you sure? Yes! 5 days later Matt was acting weird and he was still quiet. One day Eric came up to him, son? Yes dad? Is anything wrong? What makes you say that? Well you have been really quiet for 5 days! I am fine really! No you're not I can see it in your eyes! Did something happen? Now tell me! He screamed that's were Matt's fear came back please don't scream! A tear escaped, oh matt I am so sorry! I didn't mean to! Matt was sobbing then why did you? He said because I can! He screamed see you did it again! He run out crying, Matt! But he was out of door, 2 min later Annie & Mary came in dad what happened? I heard screaming, I screamed at Matt, why did you do that? Annie asked he wouldn't tell what's wrong so I screamed at him! Eric! Annie&Mary said, I didn't mean to! Why don't you go apologies I don't know where he is! He runned somewhere after I screamed at him! Who wouldn't? Mary said I heard it all from my room and my music was on! You probably scared him that's why! Don't scream young lady! Eric said but when you scream at my brother it's ok? I am an adult I can scream if I want to! You are saying I am not? Exactly! I am 15 dad! I am not a child anymore! And Matt is not child also he's 17! Well he acts like one! Annie looked at both of them, he is not he is a great big brother! I screamed at him because he wouldn't tell me what's wrong! Well maybe he doesn't want to talk about so leave him alone! Young lady! Eric said what? She said I am not child anymore so stop treating me like one! I am 15 dad not 5!you are acting like it now! Whatever! She said and left where are you going? Eric said away from you! I'll come back when you'll start treating me like an adult! And Matt also! I love him! But I am not sure that you do! With that she left, Eric! Annie said what? Oh nothing absolutely nothing! Oh yea Mary is right! With that she left, great! Eric said.  
  
Meanwhile Matt is playing basketball and crying so he sits down near the hoop and cries when Mary comes out angry and sees Matt, she comes up to him matt did dad scare you? He nobs he screamed at me 2 times! It's okay she hugs him he cries for a while Annie comes out and comes and calms down matt, hey matt want go to Eddie's pool hall with us? They ask, sure! They play for a while then they order food. 2 min later So Matt Annie asks is anything really bothering you? You don't have to tell us if you don't want to!  
  
I have been quiet because something happened 5 days ago something really bad! They sat closer to him what happened? He told them and he cried softly why didn't you tell us? I was scared! Its ok everything will be fine we are here nobody can hurt you now! Thanks you made me feel better! No problem! They came back late here were you? Eric asked angrily Eddie's pool hall Matt said guikly when he saw Eric's angry face, Eric saw fear in Matt's Eyes, matt agreed to let mom Tell Eric about Matt, Mary go upstairs I want talk to your father! Ok come on Matt! After they left Annie told Eric what happened to Matt oh my god! But why didn't he tell me? Because you scared him by screaming at him! Matt knew what happened between Mary and Eric Mary told him& Annie! He thanks Mary for Standing up for him! Eric came upstairs and apologized to Mary Matt they forgot him. Mary and matt became Best Friends, Matt got over the Fear a little bit but he never forgot What Happened to him he was scared of robbers or anyone with gun!  
  
He didn't go shopping alone either! He never forgot because that changed his life forever!  
  
The End 


End file.
